Various types of wheeled thermal coolers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed, and what the present device provides, is a motorized cooler cart including a cooler body, a housing compartment on a rear side thereof which contains a rechargeable battery, a retractable power cord, and a drive gear motor which power a pair of wheels and a retractable handle with a speed control thereon for controlling the speed of the wheel. In addition, a plethora of accessories is needed including a cushioned seat atop a hinged lid, a foldable backrest, a pair of armrests, and an electrical outlet on the cooler body along with cup holders extendible from the lid and various structures for holding items such as personal belongings and a fishing rod.